The purpose of this program is to develop a culturally relevant Indian Alcoholism Rehabilitation Services System which will provide assistance to Phoenix Urban and transient Indian Alcoholics and their families. The objectives are: 1. Recruit and provide training for an all Indian Alcoholism Rehabilitation Team. 2. Expand, through advocacy, the services available to Indian Alcoholics and their families in the urban setting. 3. Develop, identify, and demonstrate culturally unique forms and methods of Alcohol Rehabilitation successful with Indian alcoholics. 4. Promote the development of an urban-based Indian Alcohol Rehabilitation and Recovery facility.